Neon Genesis Evangelion
Neon Genesis Evangelion is an anime series created by Studio Gainax and directed/written by Hideaki Anno. Characters Featured in Knights of the Multiverse * Asuka Langley Soryu * Rei Ayanami * Shinji Ikari * Misato Katsuragi * Ritsuko Akagi * Gendo Ikari * SEELE * Mass-Produced Evas Role in Knights of the Multiverse Evangelion plays a very large role in Knights. In terms of the timeline, Asuka shows up sometime in the week she runs away from Tokyo-3 as shown in the opening sequence to episode 24. Asuka herself is a very important character in the series, becoming as important a character as Pink, Star, Usagi, Starscream, and the Mazinger & Getter teams. The second half of the first season is almost entirely focused on showing her personal issues and helping her grow into a better person (that also sometimes involves her getting the snot beaten out of her to drill the message into her head). In season 2, after the events of the End of Evangeilion movie, with Third Impact avoided, Rei joins the Crystal Knights and also becomes an important character, while Shinji joins with OZ and becoming a major antagonist. Adapted Material The End of Evangelion film plays a big part in setting up a major part of the conflict of Season 2. In fact, the film itself is adapted into an extended episode, "Third Impact". However, like all episodes that are adapted material for episodes of Knights, there are many differences from the original film: * The biggest and most apparent difference from the original is that the Third Impact is avoided entirely. Thanks to the intervention of the Crystal Knights and OZ, the second half of the movie doesn't take place. * A significant change is Asuka's role in the story. SInce she was found of taken care of by the rest of the Knights, this has a profound effect on the story's events: ** The opening scene with her in the hospital bed and Shinji begging her to ridicule her doesn't take place. ** Asuka (with Kazumi tagging along) takes the place of Shinji going with Misato to the alternate route to the Eva hanger. But unlike with Shinji, the trio make it to . When Misato opens the elevator after getting shot, rather than Misato telling Shinji to buck up and choose his own path once he gets in his Eva, Asuka just asks Misato is going through the effort of helping the two of them when she was so awful to her and Shinji in the past. Misato just tells her that she just always had a feeling she was more than the overly-cocky brat she was, and the fact that's she's now working with people who're trying to protect the entire multiverse. The scene ends with Asuka, in a surprising move, hugs Misato and thanks her for everything as she and Kazumi enter the elevator. * In place of Asuka and Unit 02 in the original, Great Mazinger, Jeeg, Daimos, Daitarn 3 and Raideen raise up to the surface to take out SEELE's ground forces with ease. * Leading into the fight against the Mass-Produced Evas, the five also deal with them (and also the MP-Eva that gets cut in half, it doesn't suddenly get its legs back. It stays down for the remainder of the episode), and deal the same amount of. When the MP Evas pop out their wings and swarm the quintet like a swarm of vultures, Asuka and Kazumi blow them off with a volley of machine gun fire in their Getter and Gundam. When the two arrive on the battlefield, Kazumi fires a load of machine-gun fire into one of the MP Evas' head the same way Asuka punctured it with metal spikes in the original film. * When Shinji is about to be killed by the SEELE grunts, instead of Misato running into save him, its actually Zechs, who paralyzes/knocks out the grunts. * To add onto that, instead of Ritsuko meeting Gendo and Rei at Terminal Dogma, it's Zechs, standing right in front of the door with Shinji behind him (parallel to Gendo and Rei). While the second half of End of Eva doesn't take place, many elements from it are still used in Knights. * The biggest element taken is Shinji's mind set during the film: he's angry that the world isn't tailor-made for him and if no one is willing to give him a chance, then they should all just die. * A later episode actually has a pivotal scene that is based off of Shinji and Asuka's talk in Misato's apartment in the fourth dream sequence in the second half, right down to Shinji trying to choke her out. However, there are still many changes to the scene. ** Obviously, the scene doesn't take place in Misato's apartment. ** ** Several episodes are actually inspired from , mostly to show Asuka's character development since her time at NERV and to show how not everyone is willing to "bend to her will" as Shinji and Rei acted in the episodes. * Category:Original Media